Making Up Isn’t Hard To Do
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Heather and Robbie Ray make up and Heather finds out about Miley and Lilly’s secret identities. Read, Review, and give me ideas on what you’d like to see happen…


Disclaimer: _Hannah Montana_ is the property of The Walt Disney Company.

It was a few days after Robbie Ray and Heather's date. He was sitting in the living room working on a new Hannah Montana song. Every so often, he'd glance over at the cordless phone lying on the coffee table. He thought about the date with Lilly's mom, the previous Saturday night. They were having a great time, laughing and talking. He was really enjoying himself and he thought Heather was too. Then… the check came and, as he put it, she slapped her credit card out so fast it got meat juice on his puffy shirt. It wasn't that he didn't want her to pay. In his mind, he invited her out to dinner, so he should pay for it. If she had asked him out, he wouldn't have any problem letting her pay. He really liked her and wanted to go out with her again. So, he set down his guitar, picked up the phone, and started looking through the directory on the phone for Lilly's mom's cell phone number.

Heather Truscott was sitting at her desk at her real estate agency looking over some paper work, when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello, Heather Truscott speaking…"

"Hi, Heather, this is Robbie Stewart…"

"Oh… Hi…" said Heather, "Um… What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about our date… and I want to apologize for the way I acted Saturday night… I understand why you wanted to pay for your own dinner and I should have just let you."

"No… I should apologize for the way I acted… You were just trying to be nice and I appreciate it…"

"Well, I think we can agree that we both overreacted…"

"Yeah… And it's too bad it ended the way it did because I was having a really good time."

"Me too… I'd love to go out again some time…"

"I'd like that," said Heather.

"Great," said Robbie Ray.

"I know your taking the girls to the Hannah Montana concert Friday… Maybe I could come along?"

"Yeah… I think I can get another ticket…"

"Great. Call me later and we can talk about the details."

"OK, I'll talk to you later."

"OK, Bye…" said Heather, as she hung up.

Robbie Ray smiled as he turned the phone off, then he thought about what he just agreed to, "Sweet Niblets…"

Just then Miley and Lilly walked in, "Hey, Daddy…" said Miley.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart," said Lilly.

"Hi, Girls," said Robbie, "I have some good news… I called Lilly's mom today and we've patched things up."

"That's great!" said Lilly.

"So when are you two going out again?" asked Miley.

"Well, we talked about it and she's going to be joining us for the Hannah Montana concert Friday."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other then back at Robbie Ray and said together, "Miley's Daddy say what?"

---------------------------

A short time later, Miley and Lilly walked into Lilly's house. Lilly's mom was in the kitchen making dinner, "Hey Girls… you'll both be happy to know that Miley's dad called me today and we've worked things out."

"We know," said Lilly, "Mr. Stewart already told us…"

"Did he tell you that he's going to try to get me a ticket for the Hannah Montana concert on Friday?" 

"Yes, he did," said Miley, "That's kind of why I'm here right now… You see… I'm Hannah Montana…"

Lilly's Mom started laughing, "Yeah… And I'm Heather Locklear…"

Miley turned her back to Heather; she pulled her hair back into a quick bun, reached into her backpack, took out her Hannah wig, placed it on her head, and turned around. Heather looked at Miley and stopped laughing. "I don't believe it…" said Heather, as she sat down, "You're really Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah…"

"Why hide it?"

"Because, I want to live as much of a normal life as possible. So, Daddy and I created Hannah Montana."

"I see…" then Heather, turned toward Lilly, "How long have you known?"

"Almost 2 years… And, I've got a secret identity of my own…" Lilly pulled her hair back, reached into her backpack, took out her pink wig and put it on, "I'm Lola Luftnagle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, we want you to go with us on Friday," said Miley, "and the only way you can go with us is if you know my secret."

"Well, if I do go… I'll need a disguise…"

"Yeah…" said the girls.

"Then, I've got a great idea…" said Heather.

--------------------------

That Friday, Robbie Ray was coming downstairs to the living room. He had his fake mustache on, "Are you ladies ready?"

"ALMOST!" called Miley from her room. And a few moments later, Miley and Lilly walked down the stairs, dressed as Hannah and Lilly, and said Lily said, "Mr. Stewart, allow me to introduce you to Lola's mother… Lana Luftnagle!"

Miley and Lilly stepped aside and revealed Heather who was dressed exactly like Lola!

Robbie Ray started to smile, "It's wonderful to meet you, Lana. You look great…"

"It's nice to meet you, Robbie. And, you're not half bad looking yourself."

Heather smiled and looked at her daughter, "You sure, I'm not going to embarrass you dressed like this?"

"Oh no!" said Lilly, with a big smile, "You look great!"

"Well… Let's go!" said Robbie Ray, as he and Heather walked out the door arm in arm.

Miley and Lilly hung back a bit and watch their parents, "We're gonna be sisters!" they said softly to each other. Then, they headed for the limo.

Notes: Right now this is a one shot. I might add to it if I get enough reviews and some ideas on what you'd like to see happen between Robbie Ray and Heather.


End file.
